


Let's do it together

by AnonymousStoneFairyHero



Series: Tired [2]
Category: Dr. STONE (Anime), Dr. STONE (Manga)
Genre: Character Death, Child Neglect, Depression, Gen, I'm Sorry, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Mental Health Issues, Senkuu should get a psychologist for Gen, Suicide, also give him like a million hugs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-28
Updated: 2020-09-28
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:26:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 835
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26568031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnonymousStoneFairyHero/pseuds/AnonymousStoneFairyHero
Summary: Yuki and Gen have a plan. And they are going to do it together.TRIGGER WARINING of suicide, depressions and more. Please look at the tags.
Relationships: Asagiri Gen & Original Character(s)
Series: Tired [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1942567
Kudos: 4





	Let's do it together

They were at the middle school ceremony for the third years. The principal held his speach about how he hoped that everyone was accepted on his choosen high schools and other things school directors would say in such a speech.

Gen and Yuki where the only two of the students wearing there uniforms for that. Everyone else got new clothes from their parents for the middle school graduation. 

They were also the only two sitting without their parents.

The principal finished his speach and called every student one after another.

"Asagiri Gen."

He stood up from his place in the back of the room, went to the principal, took his papers without a word and went back to his seat next to Yuki. And without looking at the people around him. 

He knew they were looking at him. 

The silent kid.

The weird one. 

Whatever they called him. 

He also knew how his classteacher observed him. 

It didn't matter. 

"Amane Yukiko.", the principal said after some other students got their papers. 

She did what he did. Standing up and getting her papers without a single word and going back to her seat. 

She put her hand on his. 

Her sleeve went a bit up and the darkblue bruises on her arm went visible. 

"I checked. The pharmacy guy who always forgets to close the windows had shift.", she wispered. "If you're sure about it, let's go." 

"It was my idea from the beginning.", he said. "But I'm to afraid to do it all alone." 

Gen looked at Yukis face. She gave him a tired smile. The only smile important for him. The only real smile anyone ever gave him. 

He gave it back. She was the only person he would show a real smile. 

But they were both to tired to keep living in this world. 

"Let's do it together." 

They stood up without a sound and sneeked out of the back together. 

* * *

It was hard deciding which option they should use. 

The first option was to jump off a building or a bridge. But both, laying on a cold street with broken bones or becoming a watercorpse didn't sound nice.

A rope would remind them to much of the hands of their parents. 

They decided a mix of alcohol and different medicaments sounded like the best idea.

The alcohol wasn't the problem. Theire parents had more than enough of that. 

The medicaments was another story. But one of the people working in the pharmacy three streets from their school always forgot to close all the windows completely. 

It should be easy enough to get in.

The bottles Gen stealed from his _mother,_ were really heavy in his backpack.

The painful bruises on his rips his _mother_ gave him this morning made the walk just harder.

* * *

"Our luck~", Gen said pitching his voice a bit high. A technique he alway used to cover any upcoming emotions. "The windows are open and the trash bins are standing outside. We can get in easily."

"Who should go inside?", Yuki asked.

"Your choice.", Gen answered.

"Okay.", she said without hesitation. "I'm going in and you watch out no one's coming."

"Got it."

He helped her to get on the trash bin, and from there she had no problemto get through the window.

"Hurry up. We don't wanna get caught.", Gen said.

* * *

Climbing through the window was easy for Yuki thanks to the trash bins, even if her entire body was still hurt from her fathers latest treatment.

When he got in he directly went to the back of the pharmacy. 

They would need the drugs that were stored in the back for what they planned.

* * *

They were running. A police officer saw them when Yuki was just about to get out of the pharmacy.

"Gen!", She yelled a few steps ahead of her. "Faster!"

"I know!", he shouted out of breath.

They were running. With alcohol stolen from their parents, drugs stolen from a pharmacy and theire middle school graduation papers in their backs.

* * *

They sat down in dark alley.

Yuki opened a package of sleeping pills first. 

Gen opened the first bottle of alcohol. 

His hand was shivering. When he looked at Yukis hands, they were also shivering. But they decided they would do it.

They opened more. Yuki gave him a package of sleeping pills. He gave her some alcohol.

They started ddinking together. 

They took the drugs. 

After a while Gens vision started to blurry. 

It didn't took long until he fainted.

He layed there a while, still able to hear the rain. 

He heard the rain, and at some point he imagined heavy steps between in the rain. 

He was imaging the voice of his classroom teacher shouting their names. 

* * *

Against his will, he slowly opened his eyes. His sleep was disturbed from an permanent beeping.

He stared at the white ceiling over him. 

This stupid white hospital ceiling he didn't wanted to see. 

Without any sounds tears started coming out of his eyes. 

**Author's Note:**

> I will try to somehow start working on broken (english and german) again. But I first wanna finish my one bnha fic.
> 
> Constructive critic is something every author is thankful for.


End file.
